


我可能不会爱你

by cinnabary



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: 一对小情侣从爱得天真热烈如胶似漆到经历社会毒打的故事。*这一颗心带着血抠出来，还要逼迫彼此假装无知无觉。2013.12番外见《自由国度》
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 1





	我可能不会爱你

我可能不会爱你

by故衣红莲

2013年九月他从真琴那里再次得知了松冈凛的消息。微微发凉的黄昏里真琴开一辆黑色卡宴到公司楼下接他，他从写字楼出来时远远地看，那人还是一贯的温和脸容。纯黑西装，暗绿色条纹领带打得一丝不苟，十足一副精英相。真琴永远都有惊人的细心妥帖，替他打开车门调暗车内灯光，又把空调温度往上升一点好让他能在车里浅眠。  
“两星期没见，你怎么就瘦成这个样子，真是叫人操不完的心。”真琴嘴上抱怨，手上却把方向盘打得更稳。七濑遥深陷在座椅中摘下眼镜用食指的指节揉揉眉心，漫声答道：“公司新接了大案子，每天晚上熬夜做报表来着。”  
车里有一点很幽淡的薰衣草香气。他偏过头去，玻璃车窗上映出自己疲倦而面无表情的脸，忽而觉得困倦无比。寂静和黑暗在意识中滑动，他听见真琴仿佛在絮絮叨叨地讲话，但很快就什么也听不见了。  
这一觉好像睡得非常长。睁开眼睛时发觉自己躺着，四周一片漆黑。微微一动，身上盖着的西装外套滑落下来。真琴坐在驾驶位上叼着烟但并没点燃，很出神的想着什么。他从后座上轻轻坐起来，真琴听见了拿掉烟回头一笑，露出雪白的牙齿。  
他心头一跳，忽地想起一个不着边的画面来。也是谁，回头这么一笑，一口雪白的牙尖利过分。他们那时候接吻他总是会被刮出血，两个人接完吻都是满口血沫，看起来怪吓人的。那个人先是笑话他，然后又把他揽过来轻轻地在唇角亲一下。  
一直到坐在桌前他还有点发怔。真琴知道他喜欢这家店的刺身，鲜香食材妥帖优雅地放在浅浅的骨瓷盘子里，瓷器上渲染精致淡雅的花朵，盛开成一片奢华的纯白色寂静。筷子是乌木，筷头镶有样式古旧的细巧银饰，摇动时发出一点簌簌的薄凉声音，如同秋日急雨落在掌心。真琴也不说话，只是一反常态地喝了很多清酒，到后来慢慢地说道：“遥，你知道吗？——凛回来了。”  
他一下子被呛住了，海胆刚刚沾上的山葵泥突然变得格外刺激，仿佛嗓子里扎了无数细小的刺。好容易咽下去，咳嗽了两声强自镇静：“他回来——做什么？”  
和他强装的冷静自持相比真琴反倒微微失神：“他要结婚了。”  
他愣在那里，终究是一点点地理解了散碎的语义，头脑中纷纷繁繁许多细小的彩色断片，什么也无法捕捉。真琴的眼神里充满了令人窒息的痛惜的情绪，他在这目光下茫然地拿起酒喝了一大口继而费了很大力气微笑起来：“结婚啊……挺好的。……挺好的。”  
就这么几个字，翻来覆去地念了几遍，喉咙好像梗着东西。他抖着手给自己倒酒，洒出来很多，洇在桌布上深浅斑驳有点像是经年不干的泪痕。真琴轻轻按住他的手：“你别这样。”  
他很坚决地把手抽回来，端起那仅剩的半杯狼狈不堪地喝下去。以前倒没发现这酒有这么苦，苦得他眼角发胀。冰凉液体滑进胃里只觉隐隐作痛。不知道过了多久，朦胧之中有人把自己轻手轻脚地抱起来。他迷迷糊糊下意识地念：“……凛。”  
恍惚间好像回到了他们租过的那个小公寓。那时候他整周整周熬夜做报表，对着电脑坐到头痛欲裂跑到狭小的卫生间里呕吐。后来凛每天晚上给他煮牛奶时偷偷在里面放一点安眠药，等他在电脑前支持不住睡着了就把他抱到卧室里去。这样弄了几次被他发现还为此吵了一架。吵着吵着动起手，两个人都摔倒在地板上激烈地撕扯，不知道是谁突然就笑了。  
那段日子是真的苦，不堪言说的苦。可是因为有凛在，再苦的日子他都觉得能熬过去，都能笑得出来。松冈凛总是盯着他半天看然后嘟囔你怎么又瘦了，把他满把抱在怀里掷地有声道，等我赚了钱，绝对不让你再吃一点苦。  
他很嫌弃地推开说谁要靠你养活，可是心里却死心塌地相信有那么一天。他相信松冈凛比相信自己更甚，脸上淡淡的，其实开心得了不得。他这个人傲娇起来松冈凛都望尘莫及，恨得牙痒痒去挠他的咯吱窝：“你表现出一点感动会死啊？”然后两个人笑得在床上打滚，老旧的木板床给压得吱吱作响。他们的全副家当都是旧的，旧棉布有种很温柔苍老的气味，手感细软妥帖，一点点肥皂的清淡香气。他陷在这种馨软的温柔里只觉得假如这一刻就是尽头，也是无所谓的。  
清酒的味道其实很淡，刚喝下去不觉得，慢慢酒意上来整个人都溺水一般无可抗拒地沉进黑暗里去。他晕晕乎乎地睡着了，只感到久违的安心。好像是梦，又好像松冈凛真真切切的站在学校走廊里。黄昏阳光灿如碎金泼泼洒洒染遍他的全身，外面飞鸟扑着纯黑的翅膀在熔金般的夕阳边缘滑行，遥远的地方传来欢笑和奔跑的声音。一切都清晰如同昨日。  
其实他有点搞不清他和松冈凛是怎么搅在一起的，说的玄乎一点大约是缘分。从小六认识开始松冈凛前五年明里暗里地跟他较劲，闹了无数的别扭。到十八岁忽然想明白了，他还没反应过来，所有人都已经知道他们两个的关系异乎寻常。就连真琴都笑说，遥和凛好得简直不像朋友。  
他当时正低着头替松冈凛改古文默写，闻言心里突然一动，浮上来一种奇异的感觉。是不像朋友，但究竟是什么他又说不清。好似若即若离，贴近到极处了终究还是隔着一层暧昧的薄雾。松冈凛手一搭他的肩膀就笑：“什么朋友，酸不拉几的。我们是兄弟。”  
他手心的温度透过身上单薄衣料沉沉的覆在肩头，是一种格外令人安心的触觉。七濑遥转头看着他，松冈凛脸部轮廓极其鲜明深刻，笑起来的时候令人怦然心动。那双眼睛里满满的都是自己的影子。  
夏天结束时他们考到省外的同一所大学。说起来也讽刺，他们都是以体育特长生的身份进来，却终究又没有选择继续游泳。七濑遥记得暑假一天夜里凛突然给他打电话，他爬到松冈家的天台，凛坐在一片黑暗里抽一支烟。天穹广袤星河浩瀚，他指间那一点火星好似晶亮的宝石，但终究也照不亮他的眼睛。  
“遥，我不打算报体校了。”他的呼吸之间都是颓然的烟草味，掐灭了还剩半支的烟头：“太难了。”  
七濑遥在他身边坐下一言不发。他知道那很难，他不怪凛。可是又有一点遗憾，像是心里被蚂蚁轻轻地咬了一口，终究是郁郁。其实如果凛愿意去，不管有多么难他都愿意跟着。他恍恍惚惚地想，我们是兄弟。  
他不跟着凛，又能跟着谁呢？  
F大不算特别拔尖的学校，但在国内也能够得上一流了。他们没分在一个专业，头先的一个学期手忙脚乱，忙社团忙学生工作，忙着上课下课复习预习。宿舍楼隔得又远，明明在一个学校反倒疏远了似的。他想着打个电话问问，闲下来又觉得矫情：又不是隔着刀山火海不过几步路还打电话，当是初中小孩谈恋爱吗？  
他知道松冈凛绝不是那种会被埋没的人。果然陆陆续续能从同学那里听说一些消息，他做了什么干部，某某篮球赛里进了几个球，运动会拿了什么名次。也有一些八卦消息，哪个女孩子又向他告白啦，诸如此类。  
其实这不奇怪。这个年纪的女孩子是比过去要大胆，何况凛卖相极佳，在年轻女孩子中间几乎是无往而不胜的。但他起初听到竟然被震了一下，深觉诧异。可能凛一向是不喜欢和女孩子相处——除了江——他潜意识里从没意识到凛总有一天也会谈恋爱找女朋友甚至结婚。他想明白了这一点自己也觉得蠢，只是又笑不出来，心下空空荡荡不知道怎么了。  
冬天室友的女朋友生日叫了几个人去吃火锅庆祝，他本来最讨厌人多的聚会也被强拉着去凑数。进到包厢一看，松冈凛竟然也坐在那里，表情亲昵地跟身侧一个陌生的女孩子讲话。那女孩眼睛湛蓝湛蓝的，半长的头发漆黑如墨，柔顺地垂到肩头。  
可能是人声太喧嚣了，也可能店里暧昧的橘色灯光总叫人看不真切。他一瞬间有点疑心是不是幻觉，在那儿呆站了好一会儿不知是进是退。有人招呼他，七濑，你坐这儿啊。凛听见了抬头一看正好对上他的眼睛，怔了一下才笑起来：“遥，你怎么也在这儿。给你介绍一下，这是我女朋友竹西，我们俩一个班的。”  
他客气地笑着上去打招呼，总觉得竹西有点面善不知在哪儿见过，后来知道是室友的女朋友的闺蜜。其实他连室友的女朋友长什么样子都不太记得，又不爱说话，别人斗酒猜拳的时候他就在一边埋头苦吃。凛坐在他右手边看着他的样子笑话他：“还是这么喜欢吃海鲜，不怕上火。”  
蘸料有点辣，他吃得额上身上一层细汗，四肢百骸都是暖的。十八岁以后凛好像变得比以前爱笑，一口雪白的牙尖利过分，简直可以去做牙膏广告。他笑起来比真琴还让人觉得心里发软，依稀又是那个喜欢弹泳镜带的小孩子，连捣蛋都叫人生不起气来。  
席间有一盘青花鱼丸，不知道是谁点的，放在那里还没人动。松冈凛径自把盘子端过来煮好了，一个一个放到遥面前的碟子里去。  
这家店装修不是特别高档却总是人满为患，不预定都没有位子。七濑遥慢慢地咬鱼丸，果然名不虚传。不知道怎么做的，有点微微透明，蘸了酱料灯下光是看着都叫人食指大动。是真的好吃，味道极其鲜香，口感筋道，恨不得叫人连着舌头都吞下去。他旁若无人地一颗一颗小口吃，冷不防吃得快了烫到频频抽气。凛眼疾手快倒了杯麦茶给他，他端起来喝了一大口，旁边就有人笑，凛这么体贴不怕竹西吃醋呢。凛也不恼，笑着骂回去，滚，这是我兄弟，我们俩都认识七八年了。  
他很应景地陪着笑了一下，脑子里想到中国一句古话：兄弟如手足，女人如衣服。再想下去竟是不能，在心里笑自己的迂。麦茶不苦，唇齿间留下一种很冷寂的香气。他看着竹西妆容精致似笑非笑的脸，突然觉得惶恐万分。  
寒假后松冈凛又开始频频出现在他的生活里了。用他自己的话来说，好不容易在大学里站稳了脚跟当然要反过头援助尚未脱团的同胞。七濑遥觉得他像小孩子似的任性，虽然不胜其烦到底给他拉出去参加聚会联谊，认识各种女孩子。但他不爱说话又不爱笑，这聚会对他来说简直是种煎熬，频频向松冈凛求救，所以后来凛也不强迫他了，只是照旧逼着他多出门走走，穷极无聊两个人在学生街来回轧马路。  
他觉得有点奇怪，有一次问他不用多陪陪竹西吗。凛的表情竟然有点尴尬：“我对她……好像没啥感觉。”  
他不赞同地皱起眉头：“不喜欢做什么要在一起，不如趁早分手，免得耽误了人家。”  
“咳，我也说不清。我总觉得她的性格跟我想的不一样，我们不太合得来。可是我第一次见她时心里就像被戳中了一样——遥，你知道吗，我总觉得她长得很面熟，就好像，好像我们从前就见过似的。”  
充满烟火气的暮色里他的声音浅浅环绕身侧，七濑遥心里短促地一突终究欲言又止。他坚持送凛到宿舍楼下，竹西沉着脸站在那里等，抓着手机上前一步质问：“我给你打那么多电话你都不接，最近你的急事这么多了？！”  
他本来觉得尴尬转身欲走，闻言惊讶地看了凛一眼。他们在外面逛了大半天，凛从没提起过有电话打来的事。宿舍楼下很多树，深深浅浅的暗影落在竹西脸上，她一向精致描画一丝不苟的妆容此刻竟然有些无可挽回的黯淡。他觉得很可怜，以后凛再约他出去就拒绝得格外坚决。  
七濑遥知道凛是个本性温柔的人，若非迫不得已他不会做这种伤害别人的事情，何况对方是漂亮的女孩子。只是他搞不清自己究竟在这场莫名其妙的恋爱中扮演何种角色——他看不透自己。  
这时候三月刚冒头，学校已经开始筹备春季运动会了。遥是必定会被拉去参加自由泳的，他也没什么异议，和班上另外一个报自由泳的男生每周抽出三天来训练。恰巧天气回暖流感肆虐，室友惨遭不测。隔天七濑遥起床时有点头晕，他没在意以为昨晚睡得不好照旧去训练，一进到泳池里竟然冷得发抖。  
直到这个时候他才发觉有点不对，全身都软绵绵使不出力气来。游了一个来回之后眼前发黑险险摔倒，被那个男生一把扶住：“七濑！你怎么回事？生病了？”  
“可能……有点。”他勉强找回意识，在对方的帮助下爬上岸：“不好意思……我今天可能训练不了了。”  
“你可以吗？我陪你去医务室吧。”  
七濑遥最怕麻烦不熟的人，摆了摆手晕晕乎乎往外走。出了门让冷风一吹冷得想蜷缩成一团。他不经常生病，所以对不适的感觉很迟钝。但一旦生起病来就是惊天地泣鬼神的节奏，每次发烧都吓得真琴手忙脚乱，非要打点滴住院不可。但现在他在异地念书，身侧又没什么特别熟能麻烦的朋友，想来想去头痛欲裂浑身乏力，只想赶快回宿舍一觉睡死过去。  
他不是没想到凛，只是不想让他担心。生病而已，不是什么了不得的事情。况且他想到竹西心头就说不出来地堵，只愿眼不见为净。  
刚到宿舍手机突然响了，他接起来竟然是凛。那头声音乱糟糟的，松冈凛扯着嗓子：“遥，能麻烦你把我那几份证件的复印件拿过来吗？我现在忙得抽不开身。”  
遥愣了一会儿想起刚开学那会儿凛和他复印了很多证件，没用上的凛都放在他宿舍了。他不知道自己应了一句什么，凛的语调变了变：“你怎么了？声音怎么这么虚。”  
“我没事。”他嗓子干痛得说不清楚话：“我现在就过去。”  
凛的宿舍楼离得挺远，一路都是台阶和上坡下坡。他下台阶时脑子发晕一脚踩空从台阶上滚了下去，旁边一个女生当场就尖叫起来。所幸本来也不剩几节了，只是手和腿有点擦伤。到凛宿舍有人一开门，里面几个学生干部在那里吵吵闹闹开会，都拿很奇怪的眼神看他。  
遥知道自己现在样子估计狼狈得有点难看，也不打算多待，把文件递过去就要走。凛跟着他出来一把扯住他：“你怎么弄成这个样子了？不舒服？衣服上的血哪里蹭的？”  
“不是……刚才下楼梯摔了一跤……”他眼前一阵阵发黑，脚下虚浮得几乎站不住。感觉凛伸手来摸他的额头，但是他头一晕就软下去，整个人都不清楚了。  
醒过来时耳朵里嗡嗡作响，浑身都疼。头重得一分也不能移动。病房天花板上的灯光很刺眼，他睁了睁又闭上，隐约看见外面的天已经黑了。  
周围一个人也没有，他觉得自己好像能听见液体顺着输液管流进静脉的声音。走廊上有人在小声讲话，声音很远。他过了好一会儿才听见仿佛是一男一女在吵架。到后来女人的声音骤然拔高，语调尖利起来：“松冈凛！有我没他，你自己选！”  
“小声点！”凛带着怒气勉力压低的嗓音很清晰地传过来：“你这叫无理取闹！发什么神经，那是我兄弟！”  
竹西有点失控：“你还知道那是你兄弟？你陪着他的时间比陪着我的都多！好容易在一起聊天逛街，三句话不离‘HARU’”!今天我生日你找不着人,守着他就算了连个电话也想不起打给我吗？——松冈凛，说七濑遥是你兄弟，你问问自己，你信不信？信不信？”  
外面霎时寂静了片刻，凛沉默了一会儿沉声道：“我不管你说的那一堆废话。他生病了我绝不能放着他不管，现在是这样，以后也都是这样。除非我们两个绝交了，否则一辈子都是这样。你要是受不了可以走，我绝不拦着。”  
“你——！”竹西的声音已经带上了哭腔：“你简直太过分！”她踩着高跟鞋穿过走廊时声音急促好似落雨，一下一下敲在屋檐上，终于听不见了，只留得一天一地都是湿漉漉的。七濑遥心中千头万绪又仿佛是空的，听见凛的脚步在外面徘徊了许久推门进来，他不知道该做出何种表情只能躺好装睡。  
许是最近身心俱疲的缘故，这一装竟然又沉沉睡了过去。再醒来已经半夜了，喉咙被烧灼着，整个人好似快被烈日烤干的焦渴的鱼。凛就坐在他身边递过来一杯温水：“慢点喝。”  
他把水一口气喝完，只觉甘甜无比，连头痛都减轻了一些。松冈凛替他掖了掖被子，声音带着一点强作镇定的慌乱：“你这个混蛋……吓死我了，竟然把自己弄成这个样子，你是白痴还是三岁小孩？不舒服不会拜托别人来送吗？去看医生有这么难？”  
可能是真的被吓着了，凛有点语无伦次，颠三倒四地在那里絮絮叨叨，样子又蠢又窝心。他突然觉得好笑，笑意从眼睛里流露出来，凛恶狠狠地盯着他看了一会儿泄气道：“……我现在挺同情真琴的。照顾你这么多年真是苦了他了。”  
凛的白色毛衣前襟上上着细小的灰尘和血迹，已经干涸了，渗在纤维里变成暗红色的痂。他抱自己来医院时一定很慌乱，慌乱到自己睡了这么久他都想不起把衣服上狼狈的污迹擦去。本来他是那么爱干净的一个人。  
遥只觉得眼睛热辣辣的疼，也不知是因为发烧还是因为眼底有泪。他忽而想起凛在走廊里对竹西说的——一辈子都是这样。这句话让他整个心都像被浸在温热的水里，温柔而酸涩。他隐隐觉得有什么东西不同了，只是那感觉消失得太快，来不及捕捉。  
凛和竹西终于还是没有分手。竹西本来多么骄傲的一个女孩子，成绩好长相优家境殷实，从小到大没受过什么委屈，偏偏为了一个认识不到一年的人愿意谈委曲求全的恋爱。然而再怎么委屈换得的也是浮光，凛容让她，歉疚甚至怜悯——终究不是爱。住院的有一日七濑遥忽然做了一个梦，他赤着脚披一件松垮的深紫色和衣走在庭院里的回廊上，触目皆是湿润清透苍老幽深，浓浓淡淡的绿。走廊尽头一方小小的古池塘水纹摇漾，池底一层青苔。  
他低下头去在水面上看见树影间自己的脸。长发忽而流云一般从身侧倾泻下来。那一瞬间水中的倒影陌生得触目，却又一点一点忆起，这么一张脸和竹西的，何其相似。  
他在梦里几乎要笑，却也只是无声的惨然。他笑松冈凛这么聪明的一个人，第一次一瞬间意乱情迷，居然只是为了一张脸。他也笑自己，明明知道再往下走会是什么，可是他没有办法停下来。他不能抗拒和凛一起去喝酒轧马路不能抗拒在凛打球受伤的时候翘课跑去医务室看他不能抗拒——哪怕是在竹西的目光之下——注视着凛。他的呼吸，他的音容笑貌，他的肌理和骨骼。他全部都一笔一划，深深镌刻在自己的灵魂之上。他们是兄弟，他绝望地对自己说，他们是兄弟，却有什么东西永远搞错了。  
二十岁的夏季酷热无比。凛和竹西不知道第几次大吵一架后，他在岩鸢的街边大排档找到了凛和他身侧的一堆空酒瓶子。它们全都是翠绿的，堆叠在那里，晕出的光斑有一种廉价的浪漫。松冈凛是这样的人，他其实已经喝醉了，可是眼睛是晶亮的，大马金刀地坐在那里认真地喝酒。他拿不稳酒瓶子，琥珀色的液体洒在满是油渍的桌布上，深浅斑驳有点像是经年不干的泪痕。  
七濑遥走过去轻轻按住他的手：“你别这样。”  
凛也不回头。很奇怪，他一直到很多年后都觉得不可思议，凛没回头，可是他知道那就是他。只有他会来，只有他能找到他。凛看着玻璃杯里浮着白沫颜色暧昧的琥珀色液体，慢慢地说：“遥，我和她分了。”  
后来的事情他有点记不清了。他们彼此搀扶着回到七濑遥空无一人的家里，精疲力竭地摔倒在地板上。凛的眼睛深深地看着他，对视了一会儿他忽然觉得惶恐，试图爬起来：“我去给你倒水。”可是凛把他的脚踝抓住了。  
他无法抗拒。凛的手心这么热，几乎要把他整个人焚烧殆尽。松冈凛狠狠地拥抱着他，几乎要把他嵌进身体里去。他充满酒精味的嘴唇凶狠地压下来，吻他。地板在身下呻吟。夏暮紫红色的天光冷冷地透过未拉合的纸门注视着他们，可是凛的眼睛里有能够焚尽一切的火焰。  
那一瞬间他真的害怕凛会叫出竹西的名字，可是凛吻着他的颈窝，含糊不清地说，HARU。他说，HARU。他的意识完全沦陷，在汹涌的惊涛骇浪里勉强挣扎着说，我们是兄弟，你越界了。松冈凛恶狠狠地拉开他的裤子拉链：闭嘴，我们都他妈的越界了。  
除了凛他什么也感受不到。世界是虚无是混沌，只有凛是真实的。只有他们彼此是真实的。松冈凛是他的海是他的世界。他愿意在凛的亲吻下面燃烧起来，连灰烬也不剩下。

整个暑假他都住在凛家里。早上他们骑着单车去看海，中午晒得通红跑回家吃饭。天气很热的午后松冈太太把用冰水镇过的西瓜切成放在廊下的小桌上。海边沙地种的西瓜清甜沁口，他赤脚盘腿坐在竹制地板上，凉意丝丝缕缕沁入肺腑。  
凛好像一秒钟都不愿意跟他分开。其实他何尝不是这样呢。松冈太太把盘碗收拾进里屋的空档，凛迅速地贴过脸在他嘴唇上亲一下。柔软微凉的触觉好似蜻蜓点水，他的脸却一下子红得发烧，又羞又惊，待要出声埋怨松冈太太已经出来了。他看着假装正襟危坐研究庭院里一棵夹竹桃的凛，不知道是笑是嗔。  
好在次次都是有惊无险。松冈太太待他极好，从小学时代就是温和慈祥的妇人，会照着他的口味做精致的海菜。他们两个的关系好她是早就知道的，故而不疑有他，还细心地替他在凛的房间多铺了一床被褥。夜里凉风疏朗，星子坠在高贵深蓝的天幕上。凛把窗户打开，带着咸味的海风温柔抚摸着赤裸的肌肤带来轻微战栗。凛炽热的吻落在后颈上，他的手指绞着被单低低呻吟，终于隐忍着一点声音也不发出。  
那时节海也温柔夜也温柔，凛的眉眼温柔得一塌糊涂。他几乎疑心是不是梦，可是触觉又是那么鲜明。松冈太太趿着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地往卫生间去了。隔着一扇纸门，他们小心地停下所有的动作在黑暗中蛰伏，身体因为禁忌的快感而无声地发抖。凛把他捂在怀里，忽而低下头缱绻地吻他的嘴唇，于是他也回应着凛，不在乎来路，也不计较归程。  
很多年后他曾经奇怪自己那时候竟然从不考虑未来。因为凛的存在是这样让人不能抗拒，和他的存在相比，那些灰黑色令人忧虑的远方都可以暂时弃之不顾。纵然面对松冈太太时灭顶的愧疚几乎让他无法直视她的眼睛，他也如同一个沉疴难愈的人一般，固执地将爱情当做唯一的解药甚至救赎。  
他一直没告诉凛他其实见过竹西一面。被眼泪洗掉了所有精致妆容和骄矜的女孩子，让人想起被夜雨揉碎在尘埃里的樱花花瓣。眼光带着直白的悲哀和怨恨，一字一字地说，凛才不会爱你。总有一天你们走不下去——你们绝对走不下去。当时是下午三四点，天光亮堂堂地照在她惨白的脸和通红的眼睑上，竟然有些笃定的恐怖。  
七濑遥冷汗涔涔而下，镇定着说，如果他不爱我，也不会爱任何人。  
然而终究是惴惴。夜里他惊醒过来，凛握着他的手问，遥，你的手怎么这样凉。海风一阵阵吹进来，他几次想问一个问题却问不出口。半梦半醒之间突然想起好像是范柳原——他自己不懂得，偏要别人懂得。只是凛不是白流苏，他们也都没有那样乱世里的娇脆和高贵——不过是胡琴一根老旧的弦，不知道吱吱呀呀唱到什么时候突然就会断了。  
他的生活。这么平静，可是他又觉得自己仿佛躺在累卵之上，处处都是网和栅栏。他和凛也不过是一对平凡的恋人，却不敢牵着手坐在幽绿的庭院里数一丝一丝的日光。  
后来遥想起凛，仿佛所有的记忆都连着夜。无边无际连绵不绝汹涌澎湃的夜。2006年的冬天F市下了一场罕见的大雪，他从兼职的事务所出来时路面已经完全被雪盖住了。路上堵得水泄不通，骂声喇叭声嘈嘈杂杂，染得雪都是斑驳颜色。公车已经没法坐了，他握着没电的手机深一脚浅一脚往学校走，才转过一个路口，迎面看见松冈凛也深一脚浅一脚地走过来。  
凛抬头看见他，站定了笑着说，我来接你。他的外套肩头覆满了雪，让遥无端想到一句词，砌下落梅如雪乱，拂了一身还满。其实不应景，突如其来的这么一场大雪把整个城市的规则都覆盖了，就像脚底下给踩得乱七八糟的雪。到处是沸反盈天的喧嚣和污浊的尾气，到处是行色匆匆的人，没人注意他们两个牵着手深一脚浅一脚地往前走。  
他们头一次在人群里肆无忌惮地牵手，好像能这么走一辈子似的。落英缤纷，盛世弦歌。凛的肩头有一种冰凉的香气。这一切都只属于他们两个，再插不进任何人。  
途中仿佛是路过一家酒店，里面在举行婚礼。新娘娇美的脸在富丽堂皇的水晶吊灯下显得剔透而脆弱。凛转过头哈哈一笑：将来我给你弄个十里红妆，保证比这个排场大。  
他摸不清凛是不是开玩笑，心里仓促地一跳。他知道中国浙东旧时嫁女儿讲究“一两黄金三两朱”，家具都是精描细画，有种岑寂端详的精致。然而凛的言下之意几乎已经说得通透，他一下子从脸颊烧到耳朵尖，幸福感几乎冒着泡从心里溢出来。  
这么糟乱的一个夜晚，他所期冀的幸福突然一个个打着滚都堆在他手边，他反倒惶恐起来。凛好像看出他在想什么，只是把他的手握得更紧。凛的手心温暖干燥，于是这一天一地的冰凉慢慢都消散无踪。  
那一年埃及客轮在红海失事一千多人遇难，国际原油价格剧烈变动，冥王星被一脚踢出了九大行星。宇宙间的动荡无休无止，唯独他们两个人端然不动。七濑遥在图书馆偶然翻到到一部青春小说，蓝色封皮，很普通的胶版纸，因为被翻阅过太多次而在边缘破损发灰。故事写一个认为自己和冥王星命运相连的女孩，她能听见冥王星在说：  
——你也很寂寞吧？  
图书馆窗外有棵山茶，在皑皑白雪中间自顾自开一树明赫如火的红花。花是重瓣，热热闹闹地挂在深绿的枝叶间仿佛一只只小绣球。他忽地想起那天十里红妆的话来，心头一团热气萦绕不去，眼里看着那些字句，只是不以为然。  
人类善用自己的意图揣测一切未知。他把这个故事讲给凛听，紫红发色的男孩子很张扬地笑起来：“冥王星是不是在意，他们怎么知道？人就是这样傲慢。”  
的确是傲慢。猜疑、妒忌、恶意的揣测、捕风捉影的传言。他走在路上总有人指指点点，转过头去看又没有了。他不明所以地回到宿舍坐在台灯下看书，室友打着游戏突然摘下耳机笑容暧昧地问：“你和松冈凛……到底是什么关系？”  
他一下子僵在座位上，觉得全身的血都凉了，到很久以后才听见自己的声音：“——你什么意思？”  
他的脸色太难看，室友以为他生气了，赶忙解释自己也是道听途说开个玩笑云云。他没心思回答，胡乱应付过去只对着书发呆。不知道什么时候下雪了，窗户没关严，冰凉的味道一点点渗进来，一直渗到骨头里去。整栋宿舍楼都是乱七八糟的声响，有人在阳台上很大声地唱，我想哭，你可不可以暂时别要睡，陪着我，像最初相识……  
室友拿了把伞出去吃饭，问他要不要帮忙带，他摇了摇头，等到门锁咔嗒一声合上了才去拿手机，在通讯录里好容易找到松冈凛的名字。  
“但如果，但如果说下去，或者傻得我彼此怎能爱下去……”  
荒腔走板的声音，在那里不停地荡啊荡啊，连同微黄的灯影都摇晃不定。他终于没有拨出去，写了删删了写，最后发了一条短信，问凛明天是不是一起去图书馆。一直到晚上熄灯都没收到回复，他把手机放在枕头边迷迷糊糊睡着了。半夜踢掉了被子冻醒过来，下意识一摸，枕头边一个冷硬的东西硌着脖子，很寂寥地躺在那里。  
雪好像停了，晴夜的月光映在墙上，幽蓝的一小片。室友酣畅地打着呼，在狭小空间内潮水一样一起一落。他觉得自己像是躺在水底，动荡不安，寂静无声。  
第二天他打电话给凛，没有人接。偏偏一上午课都是满的。好容易熬完，饭也顾不上吃穿过大半个校园跑去凛的宿舍。头天下的雪稍微化了点一冻成冰，路面滑得几乎寸步难行，他摔了好几跤也不觉得疼，凛的室友很诧异地看着他：“松冈凛给人打住院了，你不知道？”  
体育系的系草打了松冈凛。这件八卦作为茶余饭后的谈资传遍了整个F大，而和当事人之一关系最亲密的七濑遥竟然是最后一个知晓。他冲进病房一眼就看到松冈凛的头包的跟木乃伊一样躺在那里，对着他很邪气地一笑：“哟，媳妇儿你来啦。”  
就算是脸色苍白形象不佳，他笑起来的样子还是好看得叫人心折。七濑遥的心猛地一松，走过去轻轻摸了摸白色的纱布：“这怎么弄的？疼吗？”  
松冈凛干脆利索地摇头：“不疼。”  
怎么可能不疼呢，被空啤酒瓶当头砸下来，缝了十三针。昨晚在这里看护的室友羽见捂着胸口心有余悸地哭诉：“那血流下来糊的一脸都是！那人跟疯了似的，周围人好大劲儿才拉开的。松冈也不知道是怎么了，就站在那儿，也不躲也不还手，当时我都要吓死了……”他仔细地听，手指突然给长椅上翘起的木刺扎了一下，顺着指尖惊天动地地疼到心里去。  
等只剩他们两个他才问起来，凛只淡淡地说：“他以前是竹西的男朋友。”就这不动声色的一句，前因后果已经解释得通透。竹西，这个曾经昙花一现的女孩子，以一种固执而沉默的方式在他们之间留下了难以抹去的烙印。其实有时候他真的羡慕竹西。某种程度上自己永远是输，因为竹西是个女孩。  
凛不动声色，七濑遥也不动声色。可能是他反应太小，凛觉得自己的少女心遭到了冷落，七濑遥给他带饭过来时揪着被角委委屈屈地哭诉自己的负伤都是为了明天的幸福生活云云，理直气壮地求抚慰。在感情里凛总是要主动一些，他们似乎都开始意识到这样的事实，并不约而同地不安起来。  
但其后事情的发展实在很出乎众人意料。那个系草打了人被记了个处分，但还是很嚣张的。恰好那几天校篮球赛，结束之后他去场边拿毛巾擦汗，旁边有个凉凉的声音问他，你是不是井上秋？  
他下意识地答应了一句，转过头看了一眼。是个很清秀的男孩子，身量也不高，很沉静地站在那里。他一时觉得有点眼熟，一面擦头发一面问：“怎么，你找我有事？”  
七濑遥后退了半步抡起一拳砸在他脸上，把井上的头一下子打偏过去。周围有人尖叫，场面混乱一片。别人还没反应过来，这两个人已经打成一团了。  
毕业以后有次聚会大家还说起这个事，一个同学笑说他打了二十分钟把两年的形象都颠覆了。七濑遥看起来很纤细但是爆发力很强，跟比他高半头的井上打竟然完全没有吃亏。到后来两个人都打疯了，一群人都拉不开。七濑遥的额角破了，血顺着脸流下来也顾不上擦，湛蓝色眼睛亮得灼人。去劝架的同学都被他那个样子吓到了，没人敢碰他，只是七手八脚把骂骂咧咧的井上往后拽。  
他这一架打完被拉去医务室，医生告诉他右臂骨折了。正位时候七濑遥一声没吭，只是冷汗顺着额角流下来。  
他们都不知道其实他小时候经常打架。跟父亲打，两个人都怒气冲冲地抓起手边所有的东西砸过去，地板上满是狼藉的玻璃碴子和细微的凹痕。有一次父亲脚踹到他背上，他觉得嗓子里发甜，吐出来竟然是血。但是这些有什么重要呢，他都快忘了。  
他吊着右臂去医院看松冈凛。凛已经听说了这件事，看见他进来嘴唇动了动好像是要骂他，但是脸色变了几变缓和下来，柔声道：“过来。”  
七濑遥走过去在床边坐下。屋子里很暖和，他觉得手没那么疼了。松冈凛说，遥，你低头我跟你说句话。他莫名其妙一低头，松冈凛扣住他的后脑就吻上来。那一瞬间他仿佛看见凛红宝石般的眼睛泛着一点点幽暗的光，但是紧接着凛就盖住他的眼睛：“接吻时候要闭眼，这个都不懂。”  
他合上眼睛，凛的气息暖风一样拂在耳朵边，带着点轻微的埋怨：“你怎么这么傻，现在全世界都知道我们是一对了。”他以为凛在生气，连忙拨开对方的手惊疑不定地去看松冈凛的脸，结果对方笑得一脸满足，像条偷了腥的鲨鱼。  
“他们知道又如何，”凛握着他的手手心滚烫：“反正别人怎样，我是不管的。”凛的笑容安心得让他心里发酸。他轻轻点头，这时才有点后知后觉的悔意，心下隐隐不安。  
然而他们的运气实在是好。七濑遥吃了处分以后，这一节竟然就此揭过。大学里从来不缺新鲜的八卦，他和井上秋的斗殴如同投湖石子，动荡了一个多月也就渐渐平息下来。几个当事者不约而同地三缄其口相安无事，只有七濑遥挥拳时瘦削凌厉的影子刻在当初的目击者脑海深处。  
真琴在樱花开到最盛时来看他。这个曾经的温柔少年已经在隔着一个太平洋的遥远国度蜕变为高大英俊的青年男子。他还没来得及感到陌生和自惭形秽，对方已经露出他最最熟悉的笑意来。打车时他从包里掏零钱，有个东西夹着掉出来。真琴捡起来看了一眼笑：“真是正气‘凛’然。你怎么把这个放在钱包里？”  
他的脸“腾”一下子红了，连忙接过来胡乱塞进口袋。那是张松冈凛的大头证件照，一寸红底，还是开学报道时在学校旁边的快印店里照的。因为照得仓促凛的脸正经得有点僵硬，看上去莫名喜感。当时照了好多张都放在他那里，后来凛把那一堆杂七杂八的材料都拿走了，他就偷偷留了这么一张下来。  
这是他手头唯一一张松冈凛的照片。不知道是因为学业太忙了还是怎么的，在一起后他们从来也没合过影。车窗外逐渐掠过这个城市最繁华的影子，隔着玻璃只是听不真切。真琴絮絮地问他身体学业人际关系，事无巨细，比记忆里母亲的语调还要绵软。七濑遥忽而觉得很安心，一面回答着一面把手伸进口袋轻轻摩挲了一下那照片早已经有点磨损的边缘。他最重要的两个人现下都在身侧，真正的岁月静好。他什么也不担心。有什么可担心的？  
他打个电话给凛，两个人带着真琴把F大里里外外转个遍。校园里种着的是永源寺八重樱，开得欺霜赛雪，一眼望过去烧焚般的晶莹，只是没有声音。落英满径倒叫他想起那个颠覆世界规则的雪夜，他在这一片耀目的晴光里偷眼看一下凛，没想到两个人的目光堪堪相对。心形的娇柔花瓣轻轻落在凛的头发上。这样美的花，可惜开得这样短。  
中午吃饭时真琴私底下跟他讲，其实你们根本什么都不用说，看见你们对望的那一眼什么都明白了。那眼神简直像是世界里就你们两个人，我就是一朵巨大的电灯泡。他还觉得轻微尴尬，真琴伸过手来揉一下他的头发：“跟我有什么不能讲的？我从幼儿园之前就照顾你了，大不了照顾你一辈子。只要你过的高兴，喜欢谁有什么关系？”  
七濑遥怔了一怔鼻子发酸只能用力点头。后来很多次他都会想，还好有真琴在。那天下午他们去甜品店，店里没什么人。墙壁有一面贴满五颜六色的便签纸，写着来过的形形色色的顾客的留言。这是很廉价的浪漫，然而真诚得叫人不忍心指责。他撕下一张便条在上面写：二零零七年四月十五日。他们都在。我觉得很快乐。  
凛在他身后不声不响地看着，句号刚刚画上就毫无预兆地凑过来吻了他。他的嘴唇大概停留了四五秒钟，七濑遥惊出一身冷汗下意识回头看店员，那女孩子正趴在柜台上打瞌睡，一脸倦容。真琴低低地吹了声口哨举起相机：“Got it.”  
这变成他跟松冈凛的第一张合照，虽然那个时候他不知道也是最后一张。真琴的角度抓拍得极其精准，他看见自己的眼睫毛很长很羞涩地低垂着，还有凛逆着光的侧脸。全世界都找不出比这一张更好看的侧脸了。  
当时七濑遥半羞半怒，松冈凛倒是老神在在吃那一份本来点给遥的提拉米苏，笑得像个小流氓。他只是气凛那么大胆，也不知道被别人撞破了又会怎样。生了半天气索性又把盘子和勺子抢回来一气吃到底。他第一次吃提拉米苏，没想到甜得这么恰到好处。一层一层馥郁香醇，齿颊之间都是回味无穷的香气。凛在一边看他吃，真琴坐得更远摆弄相机，一脸若无其事。  
很久以后他才知道那次合照事件是真琴和凛联合策划的。真琴难得笑得那么恶劣边笑边讲：“凛那家伙钱包里居然也有张照片，是你的一寸蓝底大头照。他掏钱时掉出来了，我当时捡起来一看心想，再也没见过比你们两个谈得更苦逼的恋爱了……”  
他安静地听着微微笑一下，心里慢慢地想：不过是照一张照片罢了，为什么他和凛像约好了似的三缄其口？

一到大四日子像踩着流水一般没有痕迹地过去了。毕业后他们都选择留在F市发展，七濑遥还算顺利，在实习期就拿到了事务所的录用。凛要曲折一些——他那样优秀的成绩是不愁没地方可去的，但他学的是企业管理，不大不小的公司他总觉得施展不开，太大的公司竞争又激烈，毕业后有两三个月都是四处揣着简历去面试，反倒比遥看起来要辛苦很多。  
后来终于定下来是在一所相当有名的公司。薪水还说得过去，但职位是偏基层的。他还担心凛那么骄傲会不甘心，但凛哈哈一笑揽住他肩膀：“就凭你老公我的能力往上升那不是迟早的事吗，你就会乱操心。”他一笑七濑遥就没办法了，于是也从善如流把心放下好好做自己一样基层的报表。  
凛跟家里报备过是跟遥合租房子。他们的薪水只够在五环租个不太宽敞的小公寓，有一个卧室一张床，家具一概是旧的，厨房墙壁上积着很厚的油烟。这房子有年头了，长久不住人一股灰尘味，原本是粉白的墙现在墙皮都剥落了，看上去白一块灰一块斑斑驳驳。浴室天花板受了潮，暗绿色霉苔在上面潜滋暗长画着意义不明的图案。就租金水准来说这已经是他们能找到的离工作单位最近的房子，但他担心凛洁癖会受不了，所以看了一圈神色淡淡地说：“我觉得……不太好。”  
“哎？哪里不好？我觉得挺合适的啊。”凛睁大眼睛看他，顺手一指：“特别是这个卧室，深得我心。”  
七濑遥知道他的意思，“啪”一声打掉那只爪子嫌弃地看了他一眼转身就去签合同。九月末他们第一次有了一个真正意义上的家，一个一起生存的地方。白天他们都是拼命在都市里讨生活的平凡青年，但晚上他们可以在这个简陋狭小的空间里背叛全世界。凛吻着他的锁骨突然笑出声：“今天中午公司还有小萌妹给我送便当来着，你老公男女通杀这么狂帅酷拽怎么也不见你感恩戴德？好歹我亲你的时候回应我热烈点儿啊。”  
他说这话简直像撒娇，笑起来时声音沉沉地振动着黑暗，格外温柔的意味。七濑遥沉默了一会儿突然推开凛拿被子把自己兜头一裹：“不做了，我要睡觉。”  
凛大惊失色地扑上来：“亲爱的我错了！别啊！难得我们今天晚上有空！”  
七濑遥从被子里露出个脑袋尖儿：“你错在哪儿？”  
“我……”  
见凛语塞，七濑遥哼了一声用淡定的语气无比傲娇地问：“小萌妹的便当好吃吗？”  
“……”  
那天晚上松冈凛在床上折腾得比平时都狠。七濑遥吃个醋他像是吃了一打兴奋剂，恨不得把遥整个吞下去。遥开始还能保持清醒，后来渐渐意识都模糊了，松冈凛还热情高涨。他坠入黑暗的前一秒钟听见凛闷闷地说，今天我妈又打电话来催我找女朋友了。  
松冈太太两天后大驾光临来看看他儿子的生活近况。两个人为此惊慌失措专门买了张折叠床放在客厅，伪装出分床睡的假象。松冈太太到底是疼儿子，带了大包小包的吃的。看见他们的住宿条件就有点过意不去：“你们不能找个条件好点的公寓呀？大不了家里拿钱，吃的住的都别委屈自己。”  
“妈，你说什么呢。这两年家里本来也不宽裕，我没往回寄钱已经很不应该了还从家里拿，那成什么样了。”松冈凛一口回绝，一指七濑遥：“我这么大一个男人，这点苦再吃不得，你还指望谁？再说遥可比女朋友贤惠多了，你看家里这么整齐基本都是遥收拾的，做饭手艺也不错。”他一边说一边扭过头挤眼睛，遥看他越说越不像了赶忙岔开话题。好在松冈太太一向喜欢他，半点也没疑心，还附和着夸了半天，说了些凛让你帮忙照顾了之类的客气话。  
那天松冈太太下厨，都是他们这些吃惯便当的人很久没福气享用的好菜。松冈凛吃饭样子斯文但吃得很快，不一会儿下去两碗。松冈太太看见他这样子又少不得再唠叨几句找个女朋友的事情，凛一边吃一边含糊其辞道，妈你就别操心了，我现在太忙顾不上。  
“男人收拾得再整齐到底是男人，缺了女人是不行的。”松冈太太好似特别坚持。  
凛有点招架不住地皱了皱眉，半开玩笑地扬扬下巴：“我觉得遥就挺好的。又贤惠又安静。样貌又好，家务、学习工作什么都干得来。您能找着比这个更好的儿媳妇？”  
七濑遥正喝刚盛出来的蛤汤，闻着是香鲜的可惜太烫。他猝不及防喝了一口，烫得眼泪都要下来了，却仍旧低垂着头看着汤碗没动。  
松冈太太怔了怔只当他是开玩笑，跟着笑：“小遥要是女孩子肯定再找不出比遥更好的了，人家还未必肯跟着你呢。”  
摇晃不定的灯影从天花板上吊着的一盏白炽灯里流下来，他脸前的汤也是一晃一晃。天气是有点冷了，碗边上有些油慢慢凝住，看上去脏兮兮的。  
可惜他不是女孩子。如今他一样烫到舌头，在这个慈祥的女人面前却再也没有勇气让凛倒一杯冷掉的麦茶给他了。  
松冈太太住了一星期才千叮咛万嘱咐地回去。松冈凛跟她再三保证一定遇见合适的女孩子就追。遥站在他们旁边很努力地想做出微笑的样子，但尝试了半天终于还是笑不出。凛送她去车站后回来，七濑遥已经不在房子里了。  
这是他们第一次冷战。其实也不算冷战，只是一个财政年刚好到了年中突然就忙起来了，常常加班到深夜。回家累得连话也不想说倒头就能睡着，自然也没有精力再去跟凛交涉。他是新人受点欺负再正常不过的事了，该是他的不该是他的都堆在那里山一样高，他正好也自我麻痹可以不用想起凛的那张脸。  
他知道凛没错。凛没做任何对不起他的事，只是他心理上不能接受。他终于意识到长久以来让他痛苦不堪的是什么——他在害怕。  
不管他表现得多么冷静多么淡定他都没法克制自己的恐惧。或许有一天会失去凛的恐惧，就像一只巨大的寄生虫盘踞在他的思维深处张牙舞爪。他怕一看见凛的脸这怪物就从自己喉咙里冲出来了。  
凛不退不进好像只是等着他自己做决定。他简直手足无措，任由工作的惯性把自己死死压制住。有几天连着只睡了几个小时几乎没怎么吃东西，老板看他脸色难看给他放了假，他才混混沌沌往回走。  
这会儿是下午三点多公交车上没什么人。照常理凛可能还在公司，应该不会打照面。他突然觉得逃避凛的自己讨厌到了极点。任性又懦弱。车上有个年轻妈妈带着三岁大的小女孩，长得粉嘟嘟水灵灵的，看上去就讨人喜欢。不知道凛将来的孩子，是什么样的？  
半路上他才开始后知后觉自己身体很难受，但说不出是哪儿难受。那个小女孩很关切地问他，哥哥你的脸怎么那么白呀？他不知怎么的心里一痛，揉揉孩子细软的头发：“我没事。”  
到家门口他的额发都被冷汗浸透了，倚在墙上胡乱摸钥匙。锁眼咔嗒响了一下门从里面打开，松冈凛穿着拖鞋提着一袋垃圾正要出门，被他吓了一跳：“遥！你怎么在这儿？”他的意识已经不清楚了，靠着墙往下滑，迷迷糊糊觉得自己被架起来往屋里走，但走了没几步眼前就彻底黑下去什么也听不见了。  
再睁开眼睛时那种难熬的心悸感已经几乎消失，只是身体像溺过水一般虚软无力。不知道睡了多长时间，窗外夜色已经漆黑。松冈凛就盯着他看，他一醒就意识到，想装睡也来不及了。  
松冈凛的脸因为愤怒扭曲着，揪住衣领把他从枕头上提起来：“七濑遥！你为了躲我连命都不要了吗！有什么话不能好好说！我他妈的就这么让你讨厌？！”  
他头晕目眩，惨白的日光灯劈头盖脸砸下来，下意识伸手抗拒：“不是的……”  
不是这样的。  
凛的眼睛死死地盯着他。直到很久很久以后他都记得他们之间那种钻石一般的凝视，极其坚固极其锋利。被目光杀死或者在目光里重生。隔着薄薄的楼板上一层家里的那个小孩子在练钢琴，叮叮咚咚不连贯地响着，后来听出是《致爱丽丝》。  
凛终于放开他从口袋里掏出一个红色天鹅绒的盒子，性急地把里面的东西倒出来近乎粗鲁地套在他右手中指上。七濑遥只觉得手指一凉，低头看时一道明亮的细细的银圈，光芒刺得眼睛发痛。凛得脸离他那么近那么近，眼底因为疲累熬出的青黑让他的心都揪成了一团。他想去吻凛，对方已经轻轻抚上他的脸。  
“我想了几天，提前下班去买了这个。我钱只够买一对素圈，等回来挣钱了就换好的。”凛慢慢冷静下来倒好像比平时更局促，无着落似的倾身把他抱紧了：“以前听老人说用俗气的东西能把人拴住，金银这东西是挺俗的，就是不知道管用不管用。我知道你总是不安心……你现在安心了吗？”  
这一对素圈花了凛一个月的工资。他们还没攒起来钱，为了能顺利交房租省吃俭用了好一阵子。面对着面喝汤时两个银色的小环在暗沉灯光中骄傲矜持地发出遥相呼应的闪烁，是种无声的情话。他们好似心照不宣从不对彼此说爱，但不说又怎样呢，誓言再动听终究是不长久，还不如俗气的银戒来得叫人感觉踏实妥帖。  
松冈太太催了又催，凛的女朋友到底是没找起来。没人看着他们两人简直在小公寓里肆无忌惮。七濑遥觉得他好像把一辈子的幸福都落在那个小出租屋里了。工作是很辛苦，偶尔也会和凛吵架，但晚餐时候照样还是面对面坐在烛火般摇曳的灯光下面，一碗汤都喝出脉脉温情来。他有时候觉得他们其实已经结婚了，除了一张证书一个仪式什么都不缺。合照虽然只有那么一张——没有相机、没有去照相馆的勇气和闲钱、没有时间——都是理由，但不管怎样两个人的钱包里都不用放对方的证件照了，可喜可贺。  
这样过了半年多凛涨了工资。他面带难色地跟遥商量想寄一部分钱回家，遥反倒不好意思起来。是了，这终究不是他们两个人的生活，躲得再远，到底是要有回去的一天的。他的工作不太顺利，那些老职员有意无意欺负他把活儿都推给他也就罢了，最难熬的是上司刁难。那是个四十岁左右的中年男人，看上去文质彬彬温文尔雅，但七濑遥刚来便隐约听说他风评很恶，新人中很多稍有姿色的年轻女孩子都被他或多或少潜规则过。其实他心里不大相信，且找工作毕竟艰难，纵然有诸多闲言碎语活还是非干不可的，也就这么事不关己地把这一节揭过。  
直到某天办公室里留了他一个人加班，那男人像条鱼一般滑溜溜粘腻地靠近身侧。他略一抬头，一只潮乎乎的大手很突兀地箍住他的手腕。那猥琐感极其地恶心，他猛地一僵下意识就要甩手，男人却把他的沉默当成了默认，在人前一本正经的脸此刻带着令人极度厌恶的猥亵感朝他的嘴唇凑近。  
带着酒精和酸臭味的吐息直直扑在脸上，那一瞬间他连男人脸上的粉刺都看得清晰，浑身汗毛倒竖掌不住要吐出来，情急之下一拳过去半点没留力当即把那男人仰面打翻在地板上。那人在地上哼哼唧唧半天没爬起来，嘴里犹自骂骂咧咧。七濑遥心里乱成一团把文件胡乱塞进包里跳起来就跑。一直跑了十几站路他才停下来缓缓呼出一口气走回家去。  
因为他不同寻常的晚归，半路上凛就打了电话过来问。七濑遥只是简短地让他把浴室热水器打开，其他的什么也没说。他能说什么？难道还能像女孩子似的哭哭啼啼告诉男朋友自己被非礼了么？  
带着正经面具的虚假罪恶可以在世界上大肆横行，而他们的感情纯粹到一粒灰尘都没有却无法见光。头顶的天空是那种密不透风的灰色，到处都是人的味道。浓郁粘腻，带着微酸的汗臭味。他必须在这个味道里活下去，最真实的生活底层的味道，因为凛在这里。他一手扶着电线杆，很剧烈地呕吐起来。  
那以后这位上司从没让他的报表一次通过，总是百般刁难改了又改熬到深夜。从那个时候开始他的失眠变得严重了。凛察觉到他的辛苦不同寻常，追问之下才得知一部分真相，气得让他即刻去辞了工作。然而哪有那么容易？合同的五年期是死的，违约金就是多大一笔钱了，何况重新找工作更是难上加难。现在的开支已经很紧，经不起这么折腾。  
其实他并非没有别的路可选。他家境相当好，父母都是在国外知名度颇高的学者，随意给儿子安排个前程都比现在强上百倍。但他和父母感情不深也是事实——他们的掌控欲太过强烈，其高压让幼年热爱自由的七濑遥极度反感。在父母身上他几乎感觉不到温情，而他们比起儿子显然对工作更有感情，是以在七濑遥初中刚毕业尚且年幼时就远赴国外，数年过去除了打生活费过来基本不闻不问。  
有一节故事是连凛都不知道的。他父母是奉子成婚，而他只是一次纵酒后大脑兴奋的产物。父母之间也关系不和，他的童年充满了玻璃破碎一般的暗影。在他还未能控制自己的情绪时曾经为了这样的诞生止不住地怨恨——这么草率轻薄难以捕捉，未能沉甸甸地降生在这个世上，也未能带着应有的爱意生活。而当他能掩藏这种怨恨的时候，他选择用沉默来与它对峙。  
他们深深陷进生活里去沾得一身都是烟火气时，遥的父母回来过一次。他们打电话给他，开车到公司楼下接他到酒店。父亲还是一样严肃得有些刻板，母亲依旧穿昂贵的职业套装洒很清淡的香水，但和记忆里相比他们都不可挽回地显得有点衰老，让遥觉得更加陌生。他们大略询问遥毕业后的工作情况，并提出接他到国外去读研或者做别的工作。这么多年他们终于关注起这个儿子的存在并开始心生悔意——他们终于意识到自己已经老了，而晚景凄凉是多么可怕的诅咒。  
他沉默了很久说，我要想想。晚餐是昂贵的刺身，餐厅里衣香鬓影水晶吊灯奢华辉煌。吃饭中途他起身去卫生间给凛打了一通电话简短说明情况，那头凛也是沉默，半晌问：你还回来么？  
遥突然生出点逗他的心思，在这头浅浅地笑：“刚才我们吃饭，我妈看见我手上的戒指问我是不是订婚了，还埋怨我这么大的事都不跟他们说一声。又一叠连声问我你长得怎样、家境如何、什么时候结婚……我突然想，你穿婚纱大概也是挺好看的吧？”  
出乎他意料地凛没笑也没傲娇，只是草草说句“我等你回来”就挂掉了电话。父母在饭桌上又问了他两次，但也不太逼他，后来母亲按捺不住问他是否带着女友的照片，他想了想说，没有。  
还是在酒店收拾东西时落下了钱包在父母房间，匆匆回去拿照片已经给父亲发现了。初中以后再没人这样打过他了，就连那个井上秋下手都未必有面前这个气得发急的中年男人狠。他漠然站在那儿不还手，母亲冲上去想拦却被丈夫的眼神无声喝止。这样过了好长时间他承受不住似的闭了闭眼睛，从地上捡起照片转身走了。  
有句话叫贫贱夫妻百事哀。他和凛从未玩过什么正经的浪漫。他们不过是那么顺理成章地遇见，顺理成章地相爱，这中间有些极度细致温情的东西，但爱情和生活向来都黏得太紧扯也扯不开。他们现在没钱但是年轻，辛苦但可以相守。命运从来是对等的公平，他不觉得熬不过去。只要和松冈凛在一起，他什么都能熬过去。  
但是凛受不了，他是真的心疼他到骨头里去了，给遥涂碘酒小心翼翼生怕弄疼了他。那天晚饭他们吃得很沉寂，饭后遥收拾碗筷到厨房去，凛很突兀地说，遥，不然你去找个女朋友吧。  
他的声音绷得紧紧的，好像再拉扯就会断了。七濑遥手一抖端着的盘子砸到地板上摔了个粉碎，瞪着松冈凛：“你刚才说什么？”  
“我说，你去找个女朋友，跟你爸妈服个软，上国外去发展……我现在没出息也不知道什么时候才能出头，而且、而且我在你之前从来没爱过谁，我自己也不确定，可能过了几年我发现自己根本就不爱你呢……”凛的声音越来越小，偏过头根本不看他的眼睛。七濑遥脸色惨白地站在原地，原先打翻的盘子汤汁顺着桌面滴滴答答流下来一片狼藉。  
一片死寂中他蹲下来去捡脏兮兮的碎瓷片，冷不防手心里给划了很长一道口子血糊得满手都是。松冈凛被他这个样子吓住了，跳起来捉住他的手放在水管下面冲，一面语无伦次地说自己刚才的话别往心里去。七濑遥疲倦地阖了阖眼睛轻轻说，你以后别再说这样的话了。  
过了一周七濑夫妇无可奈何地留了电话后走了。他们到底只有这么一个儿子，小时候严加管教拿来给自己脸上贴金，长大了不求他增光，就是常来看看心里也有个依靠。他们不想把关系搞得太僵。  
此后有很长一段时间都相安无事，凛再也没说过那样的话。2010年春末七濑遥的事务所有一次大的人事变动，原先的上司调走了，他换了薪水较高的职位。真正的岁月静好，生活窒息般的压力骤然减轻了很多。周末他和凛一起挽着篮子去买菜，在满是新鲜泥土气味的清晨偷偷勾着指头穿过摆着水灵灵蔬菜的摊子。那年雪夜十里红妆的诺言好似比梦还远，而凛身上清淡的洗衣粉味儿是切近的。他们到底是落在尘土里，又从土里勉强开出花儿来了。  
初夏时候凛请了半个月假回岩鸢看松冈太太。每天晚上估摸着遥吃完饭了他就打电话过来，人道小别胜新婚，他们才离开这么几天就开始想念。凛说起很多次松冈太太身体状况不好，语气里满是担忧。遥也很担心。突然有一天凛说，我妈要我去相亲。  
他静了一会儿才问：“那你——”  
凛踌躇了好一会儿：“我妈身体不好我不敢再惹她生气。我就是去应个景让她高兴。你放心。”  
他在这边低声应了一句挂掉电话。阳台上花影摇动，是在花卉市场买种子回来种下的石竹。秀颀碧绿的杆子，花瓣像蝴蝶翅膀。灯影透过竹帘子一格一格细密筛下来织丝成网，安然寂静。凛说了让他安心，他却突然不安起来。心有千结，不发一语。  
凛回来时脸色比去时苍白，笑容连带着也有轻微触目。他低下头替他提箱子，半月过去大抵是未搬动过，箱面上有浅浅一层浮灰。生活照旧，只是凛突然开始上火，每天早晨刷牙牙龈出血得厉害，口腔溃疡疼得吃不下饭。七濑遥看在眼里也问过好几次是怎么了，凛只说工作压力太大。  
照理说他升了职又涨工资，不应该忙成这个样子。早出晚归好像又成了基层小青年。有很多次遥夜里迷迷糊糊睡着了他才回来，草草洗漱过在身侧一躺，满身都是凉凉的夜风味。  
六月初一天遥到银行去取一笔装修浴室天花板的款子，一查之下才发现他们两人共用的账户里存款有九成都被取走了。他初开始是吃了一惊，第一反应是给凛打电话。手机拿到一半猝然一顿，冷汗慢慢从背脊上流下来。他们两个的开支自己向来是不大关心的，真正在管钱的人其实只有凛。这么大的开支凛都不告诉他，那必定是有理由的。凛不说，他不愿意当面质问。  
说到底钱这个东西最伤感情。他回家路上反反复复地想，要是他们有钱就不会过得这么难。要不是因为钱凛也不会起跟他分手的念头。他们没钱，所以在这世上站不住脚谈个恋爱都偷偷摸摸。就那么一沓子灰乎乎软塌塌的，带着污垢汗迹和难闻气味的纸，轻易就能把人的尊严感情这些东西压垮。凛一定也知道这个，所以凛不跟他说。  
那个时候他其实已经隐隐猜到什么了。凛的脾气越来越差，动不动因为一点小事发火，过后又道歉，简直神经兮兮。不管他说什么，七濑遥只是很沉静地缄默着。有些事情一旦发生就此一往无回，而他能做的只有等。  
只是他没想到等来的会是松冈太太。不过大半年没见，她的形容憔悴得叫人惊讶。站在事务所所在的写字楼门口轻轻叫住他：“七濑君，你有空吗，我想跟你谈谈。”  
遥讶异而惶惑地回头，因为这不同寻常的称呼心脏紧缩。写字楼十二层就是茶室，雅间隔音效果很好。屋角一个小小的香炉，白石铺底燃一支线香，袅袅无声，是沉水清淡的香气。正在下午四五点钟，天光尚亮得发白，丝丝缕缕渗过碧绿窗格，染了碧色似的，青翠欲滴摇漾在竹木地板上。又有一个红木小案摆着千山拢翠的盆景，精致，可是就如此刻屋里的安宁一样是虚假的，高悬在十二层楼的天风里岌岌可危。  
他们开始还絮絮地说些闲话，后来终于无可避免地谈起凛。是松岗太太先挑起话头，慢慢问：“遥，你跟凛，是不是——”她顿了一顿，好似难以启齿：“是不是——在一起了？”  
他其实早有心理准备，情知躲不过，但摸不准松冈太太到底知道多少，于是有分寸地笑：“阿姨怎么会这么想的？凛跟您说了什么？”  
“没有……他没跟我说什么。”她脸上现出一种慈祥又哀恳的神色，艰难地道：“遥，你告诉阿姨，你们手上的戒指怎么回事？”  
七濑遥触了电似的下意识猛一缩手，但几乎是瞬间就控制住了自己。凛回家一定忘记摘掉戒指因而受到逼问，虽未把事情和盘托出，这个聪明的妇人也早就敏锐地觉察儿子的真正想法。她来不是为了寻求答案，不过是印证猜想罢了。  
“阿姨。”他缓缓把手搁在桌子上，“对不起。”  
松冈太太怔了怔眼圈立刻红了，捂住嘴开始极力克制啜泣。七濑遥低下头逃避她的眼睛：“但我们是认真的阿姨。这辈子我都会——”不知道为什么，他自己的声音也有点轻微地哽咽：“我这辈子，只有——”  
他没意识到自己的语气里带着多么深重的乞求意味。面前哭泣的这个女人是绝对的弱者，然而在某种程度上她的话就是他们的命运。  
松冈太太突然紧紧捉住他的手，湿漉漉的眼泪立刻沾得满手都是。她的手劲儿大得出奇，让遥觉得骨骼都要碎裂：“遥……阿姨一向很疼你的，你能不能、能不能答应我一件事——”她几乎失控地痛哭起来：“我对不起你，但我就这么一个儿子，我实在不想看他就这么……”  
好像是猛然想到什么，她抖抖索索从口袋里掏出一张纸往他脸前一放：“我知道我自私，但我真的想活着看凛结婚，抱抱他的孩子……我老早就这么想了，你就当是、帮我最后一个忙……”  
其实心里隐约有预感，但看到那张诊断书上的“肝癌晚期”时还是听见什么东西在脑海中铮然断裂。窗外忽然掠过呼啸的鸟群，翅膀扑着风的声音听起来这么的远。他茫然盯着几上凉透了的茶水，碧绿的一盏，苦涩到了底。他喃喃说，阿姨你放心。然而自己也不知道要她放心什么。只是在这痛切的哭声中坐着，忽而想起冬天小学路上，也是大风，松冈凛从后面跑上来，气喘吁吁地笑着叫他：七濑。  
七濑。  
他一眨眼，一颗很大的眼泪滚落下来。“叭”一声掉在茶盏里，一下子就不见了。

恰好所里派他出两天差，他在这空当里拜托同事找了一处新的房子。租金和位置都合适，只是极其小，堪堪够一个人住。那同事略带惊讶地问他：“你不是和人合租么？怎么，他不住了？”他敷衍地笑：不是，和人闹掰，住不下去了。  
不过就这么两天，他脸上没什么，整个人却迅速憔悴下去。回来时凛看见他吓了一大跳上上下下检查一番，一叠连声问：“怎么了？受伤了？生病了？饿的？怎么脸白成这样？路上累着了？”七濑遥摇摇头突而抱住他，在凛耳朵边吹气：“我们做吧。”  
那天晚上他反常的主动把凛都吓到了。七濑遥平时端然如水，但媚起来简直要命地勾人。焚天灭地的快感燃尽后剩一把凉凉的灰烬，七濑遥微凉的指尖在凛的发间轻柔地游走着，一下一下缓缓梳理，凛听见他喃喃念着一首古诗：“结发为夫妻，恩爱两不疑。欢娱在今夕，嬿婉及良时。……”  
这诗他从前念过，睡意迷蒙中再往下去想隐隐觉得不详，于是轻轻捉住遥的手：“念这个做什么？”  
七濑遥翻了个身像抱着他那个海豚玩偶一样抱着凛：“没什么。”  
真可惜。他在一片黑暗中想，可惜夜不能再长些。天到底是亮了，他轻手轻脚起来收拾东西，零零碎碎一大堆，拿起来又放回去，最后只把几件最常穿的衣服叠好放在箱子里。做好早饭凛也起了，一眼就看见他拿出来放在墙边的箱子：“又要出差？”  
“不是。”他和凛面对着面慢慢吃完这顿饭才道：“凛，我们分手吧。”  
他说得那样慢那样清晰，每个字都是钝重的刀片在心上砍削翻搅，痛到极致也无血的暗刑。其实很久以后别的都记不真切了，只有这句话连音调都记得清清楚楚。好似那种老式放磁带的复读机，一遍一遍微微有点电流声音，但还是那么执着那么刻板地在脑海里念着。  
松冈凛像被雷劈中一样一动不动地望着他，脸色白得发灰。半晌低低问：“……我妈找你了是吗。”  
他觉得四肢百骸都疼，止不住地发抖。讲不出话，只能微微点了点头。凛的眼睛慢慢通红，两行眼泪还没来得及遮掩就流下来，慌忙用两手狼狈地捂住脸：“不是，你先别说这个，一定有别的办法……”  
他抽泣的声音在喉管里很尖利地振荡，听起来好像锋利的刀刃在空气里游走，然而说话的语调近乎软弱：“遥，还不到这一步……”  
凛终于还是哭了。从高中县大赛那次打开心结后遥再也没见他哭过。对遥来说松冈凛的笑是不能抗拒的武器，而眼泪是越不过的劫难。他像个溺水的人一样深深吸气。但凡有任何别的办法，他们都不会走到这一步。  
“你从前说过，可能不会爱我——”  
“我爱你！”松冈凛目眦欲裂，徒劳地抓住他的手。七濑遥几乎是爱怜地看着这个喜欢了七年的男人，到现在凛还是不懂，只要不说爱，他们就还有退路。  
“算了。我觉得太辛苦不想继续了。我想过正常的生活，跟着你……这辈子也就这样了。”  
他听见冷静得近乎冷漠的声音从自己身体里面发出来，却不知道自己说了些什么。回过神时已经拖着箱子走在大街上很久，凛没有追上来。他想不起去打车，只是茫然地走在阴沉得要拧出水来的天空下面。不知道什么时候下起雨，淅淅沥沥滴滴答答，湿冷绵密不像六月。手机有新的短信，他发着抖打开看，是凛发来的，不过短短三个字：“对不起。”  
一瞬间犹如万箭锥心，他在匆忙避雨的人潮中缓缓蹲下身去失声痛哭，近乎嚎啕地惨烈。松冈凛什么都懂，然而他们都无能为力地放任，这一颗心带着血抠出来，还要逼迫彼此假装无知无觉。  
他们终于什么也没有抗过。时间、爱恨、死亡，一个也没有，输得一败涂地。他不知道哭了多久，哭得十个指甲深深掐进胳膊的肉里去，满袖子都是狼藉的眼泪和血。后来跌跌撞撞站起来一路哭一路淋着雨走回新租的公寓，路上人看到他这个样子避之唯恐不及，他却平生第一次把自己的感情掏在光天化日之下一把把扔在混着雨的泥水里。  
等他真正从几乎要了命的高烧里清醒过来已经过去四天了。一瞬间他还以为自己躺在2005年F大的校医院。然而窗外雨声未歇，走廊寂静。真琴伏在床边浅眠。  
像是从死过的灰烬里重新覆灭一次又虚弱不堪地站起来，真正的前尘隔海。他眨了眨干痛的眼睛，一滴泪也没有流。

下半年F市财税界有位新秀接连完成两个难度极大的案子一时间声名鹊起。见过的人说那是个黑头发白皙俊秀的年轻人，有一双湛蓝的眼睛。  
真琴从美国调回了国内的分公司，专为守着七濑遥怕他一时想不开。遥是太平静了，他的平静让一个知道前因后果的人看着简直毛骨悚然。他还是一样吃饭睡觉上班，然而谁都能感到他工作的时候那一种燃烧生命的疯狂劲儿，好像他写材料用的不是自来水笔，一页一页都是自己的血。  
但不管怎么说他现在慢慢有钱了。离开了松冈凛后他再也没什么可以挂念和顾忌的，除了工作之外不要命地自学考各种资格证书。跳了几回槽薪水慢慢涨上去，是他们从前想都不能想的数字。下班后步行到地铁站，好几个年轻女孩子偷眼看他，叽叽喳喳地说一回笑一回红着脸走掉了。地下道里满是穿堂而过的风，夕阳在那一小块青色的天空里缓缓下坠。周遭人声喧嚣，到处都是生活热烈而浓郁的气息。他还在最好的年华，然而最好的年华已经结束了。  
真琴不太跟他提起凛，偶尔也会讲一些。于是他隐约知道凛带着母亲到国外去治病，知道他找到新的工作而且做的还不错。真琴好像漫不经心地说起，于是他也装作漫不经心其实近乎贪婪地听着，从不问什么来龙去脉。  
真琴把他看得透到了底。他想要什么，不想要什么。留恋着的，已经丢弃的。还能承受的，不能触碰的，真琴全部都知道。这一寸寸年光浸透骨骼，他身边就留下来这么一个亲人。然而总有一天真琴也会结婚成家，他自己也会。后来他们之间不再谈起凛，好像彼此宽宥又回避疼痛，更像是逐渐淡忘了。他只是看着银色的月亮，皎皎的，大而冰凉。有时候也会很突兀地想：不知道凛的孩子是什么样？  
松冈凛贷款和人合资收购了一个快要倒闭的体育装备公司。不过三年时间，凛的公司异军突起发展得相当可观，甚至在F市街头还能看到这个运动品牌的旗舰店。松冈凛企业管理的天分一点不比游泳逊色，本来他是那么聪明的一个人，又肯努力，什么事能难得住他？这些七濑遥一概不知，还是一次翻阅杂志偶然看到。静下来想想也觉得讽刺，原来那么辛苦地守着竟然是错的——是在分开之后他们才有了各自事业的巅峰，而他终于等来松冈凛赚的钱足够养活两个人的那一天了。  
凛要结婚的消息是他自己在新闻发布会上宣布的。有位知名导演对松冈凛的奋斗历程和成长经历很感兴趣，想以他为原型拍一部电影。脚本是松冈凛亲自操刀，首映式前的发布会他顺带宣布将要回F市结婚。对方是一起打拼过来的一个同事，浅蓝色眼睛和浅金色头发，笑起来也是淡淡的，一个娴静温柔的女人，适合做长久的妻子。她已经怀孕一个多月，镜头下的脸美丽羞赧，凛的眼睛里却没有多少笑意。松冈太太的情况大约很不好了他们才这么急着结婚，其实拖得也够久了，这一拖就拖了两三年，好像拖着拖着大家就都能把这件事忘了似的。  
电影在F市上映那天七濑遥一个人请假去看。本来是工作日，又不是什么很吸引人的片子，偌大的空间里寥寥坐着几个人，无数座位暗色的影子斜斜投射像是墓碑。然而电影拍得确实好，镜头下少年时代的天光和树影都清晰得纤毫毕现。一帧一帧放过去，屏幕上红色头发的少年站在樱花树下粲然一笑。  
——“我要让你看到从未见过的风景。”  
七濑遥身体轻轻震了震在黑暗里无声地流下泪来，而后眼泪汹涌着夺眶而出，他必须咬住衣袖竭力克制哽咽，同时也抵御这种突然席卷自己的撕心裂肺的痛苦。原来从那么久以前松冈凛就记得。一直记到了现在等着拿出来给自己看，但那也只是记得而已，不能作数了。  
一直坐到电影散场，出来的时候眼泪已经仔细擦过，除了眼睛轻微红肿外看不出任何异状。出租车司机问他去哪儿，他想了想，鬼使神差说了最开始他们住过的那个公寓。那一带建筑太旧已经被划在重建的圈子里，不知道什么时候就会被拆迁了。他下了车把钱包捏在手里走到公寓楼下，站了一会儿看着锈迹斑驳看不出油漆颜色的单元门。是中午了，上补习班的、高中补课的学生陆陆续续回来，他觉得不好再站下去转身往小区门口走。  
大概走过了三棵银桦树，也许是四棵——有人突然从后面捉住他的手腕。他吃了一惊回头去看，松冈凛的脸猝然撞进瞳孔。  
那一刻非常长。他们两人的神情都僵硬得可怕，然而眼睛急切地彼此凝视着，好像在尽力用目光把对方牢牢刻在自己骨头里一般深刻长久的凝视。七濑遥脑子发晕，恍惚间中间的三年突然都不见了，他从没离开过凛。松冈凛一直就待在他胸腔的左边，温柔而强劲地跳动着，而现在他只不过是突然跳出来了一会儿。  
他慢慢抽回手尝试着做出微笑的表情，轻声道：“你回来了。”  
松冈凛只是死死地看着他，眼底血丝密布。他看起来甚至有点神经质了，哑着嗓子说：“我去哪儿都找不到你……我还以为……”  
他长得真好看。七濑遥慢慢地想。这个男人就连颓废的疯狂的样子都好看得一塌糊涂。他觉得再看下去会有什么不能控制的事情发生，于是低下头移开目光，看到凛的手指。从前套着素圈的地方现在换成了一枚钻石戒指矜持闪烁，手上提的纸袋印着素净而奢侈的LOGO，和他身上那件烟灰色羊毛衫是一个牌子。  
七濑遥明知故问：“你买衣服去了？”  
凛的神情像是被人当胸踹了一脚，疼痛全都郁结在心：“我以为你知道？……遥。我明天……就要结婚了。”  
他当然知道。他带着极致的疼痛和自暴自弃的恨意想。但他非要听松冈凛再说一次、再说一次，把两个人都逼得发了疯才好。学生们都回家去了，空气里满是油烟和饭菜香气。十月份晴蓝的天没有一片云，日光仿佛金色的大灯泡把一切照得通透无处容身。松冈凛把他抵在树上亲吻，慌乱之中他胡乱捉住一个什么东西紧紧攥在手里。不能呼吸，怕自己一回过气来就会哽咽。  
凛绝望而热烈地捧住他的脸：“遥，你从来没说过爱我……你究竟有没有……？只要你一句话，我什么都可以不要……我不结婚，我——”七濑遥紧紧闭上眼睛，三年了，他一刻不能忘了这个男人，但终究已经来不及，什么都来不及。他和他于千万人之中遇见了，又于千万人之中错身而过。时间的无涯的荒野里只剩了他一个人站着看蟹壳青的天，永远是将来未来寒冷的黎明。  
锦裘鸳帐，十里红妆。  
他松开凛的衣领，别过脸轻轻笑道：“不知道你的孩子，将来会长成什么样？”

婚礼那天从开始就像一场闹剧。松冈凛混混沌沌地被人从睡梦中唤起来，脑袋盘来拨去地做头发化不明所以的妆。所有人都是喜气洋洋的，但是真奇怪，他竟然觉得心底一片寂静。这不过是个给他套上枷锁的仪式，从今往后他的生命就和那个有淡金色头发的女人拴在一起了。她笑起来的时候样子特别像一个人，但究竟是谁，他怎么也想不起来。  
到了教堂才发现自己居然忘穿礼服，想来想去大约是昨天忘在车子的后备箱里。在纸袋里翻检的时候突然发现一个很旧的钱包，是眼熟的样式。昨天他还见那个人把它捏在手里静静站在油漆斑驳的铁门旁边。  
可能是后来激烈推撞的时候掉在纸袋里的，不过松冈凛也不太关心这个。他犹疑了很久才伸手去打开来看。里面有个带拉链的夹层，一个银色的素圈安然躺在里面，只是光芒比记忆中黯淡许多。他们那张唯一的合照放在最深处，无声隐忍。松冈凛慢慢把它抽出来，背面写着一行字。  
我永远爱他。七濑遥。二零零七年十月。  
鸽子扑着翅膀从教堂的尖顶上飞过，有人在大声催促他了。教堂的钟声响起来，在鲜绿的草地和红毯尽头有熙熙攘攘的人群。那个坐着轮椅的妇人是他的母亲，穿着白色纱裙的女人将要成为他的妻子。两个孩子嬉笑着从草地上跑过去，手里攥着从花篮里偷偷抽出来的玫瑰。他们天真无邪的笑靥和身上清澈的气息让松冈凛蓦然回到小六那年。蓝色眼睛的孩子站在游泳池边和他一起握住那个奖杯，低头抿着嘴巴微微笑着。  
HARU.他低低念了一句手里抓紧那张照片，很突然地，泪盈于睫。  
END  
2013.12.15

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [自由国度](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494426) by [cinnabary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary)




End file.
